Torchwood American Midwest Files
by KRadio
Summary: Files from the American Midwest chapter of Torchwood. Published documents include memos, personnel reports, and incident reports, among other files.
1. General Memo Torchwood 3 Visit

Torchwood; American Midwest

MEMO;

From: Larson

To: Torchwood AM-Mid Staff

It appears that we have come to the attention of the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, Torchwood 3. In this light, their leader, one Jack Harkness, has decided that we deserved a visit. The entire operating staff of Torchwood 3 is coming here.

In such, I wish to remind all staff members that during their visit refer to them, as they have a higher rank than all of us. We will remember that THEY are in charge, we're only a different sector.

In other news, the reason that we've stopped receiving signals from Torchwood 1 is because they were destroyed, about a year ago... [Why we weren't given this information by other branches is unknown, possibly because they don't know we exist]

In that light, I am going to suggest to Captain Harkness that we not have ranks in correlation to them. He has even said that the European branches of Torchwood have all gone autonomous, and we should too.

DATES TO KNOW:

Jan 23rd, Torchwood 3 arrives

Feb 12th, Torchwood 3 leaves

Thank you all for understanding,

Larson.


	2. Personnel Report Larson Wood

Torchwood; AM-Mid

Personnel Reports

**THIS REPORT HAS BEEN COMPUTER GENERATED. ALL INFORMATION HAS BEEN ADDED BY AM-MID CENT-COM STATION**

Name: Larson Wood

Position: AM-Mid General Work

Notes: Reclusive, tends to send around papers than to take the time to hold a staff meeting.

Addendum – Position change;

Larson has been promoted to the position of AM-Mid Chief-of-Staff. Promotion reasons: Former CoS killed in line of duty. Positioning due to being only surviving member of AM-Mid team.

Addendum – Addition of Personnel;

Larson has hired new staff, George Nelson [Medical Officer], Victoria Brines [Weapons Expert], and Jason Harrison [General Work]

Addendum – Addition of Personnel;

Larson now hired Nathan Barkley [Human Relations/Publicity].

**END OF CENT-COM REPORT**

Notes – Tara Zhan [CoS]

Larson is reclusive, should not be permitted to EVER wander off on missions without backup. All missions that include Larson MUST include another team member, AT ALL TIMES.

[Addition by Jason Harrison: Tara Zhan, former Chief-of-Staff has died, along with the rest of the AM-Mid Torchwood staff, besides Larson, thus making Larson the Chief-of-Staff for AM-Mid Torchwood]


	3. Incident Report Weevils 247

Torchwood; AM-Mid

Incident Report

Filed By: Jason Harrison

Incident Name: Rift Activity – Weevils [247]

Incident Location: 201 N. Scoville Ave, Oak Park, IL, 60302

Events:

As per being the FIFTH favorite destination for all weevil tourists, our rift opened up, again. About twelve weevils emerged from the rift, located at the above address, and found their way to messing with the locals. Eventually, the locals got mad, and the teachers found some airguns in a science lab, with which they proceded to fire at the weevils. The compressed air was good at stopping weevils, and held them back long enough for us to arrive. After our arrival, all the teachers were escorted outside by George, and received a twice over each.

We however, had to fight the weevils that had decided to make our day miserable. These twelve weevils must have all been exiled or something for aggressiveness, because they wouldn't back down, even after three of them were dead.

In the end, ten weevils were killed, and two taken hostage. All the teachers were retconned, besides the principal, and other higher ups.

Addendum – Security of Rift outlet higher;

As per the events of Weevils 247, ten more security drones have been placed inside the rift outlet room, and all doors to the room, along with doors to the tunnels leading to the room have been sealed, only to be opened with our key. Key is kept at [[ NO CLEARANCE, LOCATION REMOVED ]].

Addendum – Second attack;

Two captured weevils escaped, heading back to rift outlet. One was recaptured, and placed in cell 7, the other was killed.

Addendum – Release;

Captured weevil released back to home planet [or wherever the rift sent him]

Addendum – Weevil with matching tag turned up in Cardiff;

The captured, and subsequently released weevil turned up in Cardiff, weather it was the same stream we placed him on, or a new stream ,we don't know.


End file.
